


The Roommate and the Misfit

by Nyx97



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: Lily, Klaus's roommate meets Nathan at a bar, and ends up taking him home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit obsessed with Robert Sheehan atm, so I wrote this. I don't even know what I am doing.

'Klaus. This is Lily.'

'Lileeee!' Klaus exclaimed. 'It's been ages since we've talked.'

'Are you on drugs again? We live together, Klaus.'

'On drugs? How can you think that of me, Lily. You're hurting my feelings!'

'Klaus, I just wanted to tell you that I met this guy at a bar. His name is Nathan and I really like him. D...do you mind if I bring him home?'

'Of course, I wouldn't mind. I'd be delighted to have him over.'

Klaus couldn't help wondering about Nathan. Lily didn't bring guys to their place very often, so there had to be something special about him. He wondered what he was like. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Lily, with Nathan.

Klaus gasped at the sight of him. He looked identical to Klaus. Well, not exactly identical. For one, he was much younger. Lily was already a few years younger than him, and Nathan looked even younger than Lily. He was also paler in complexion. And his hair looked curlier. But they had almost identical features. Even though he knew it was rather narcissistic to do so, he found him extremely attractive.

'Aren't you a weird one?' Nathan said. 'Nathan!' Lily said, half shocked, half amused. She then led Nathan in.

'This place looks like shit.'

'Let me show you my room.'

 

Lily said. Klaus could hear laughter and giggles from Lily's room, and he couldn't help feeling lonely. Nathan and Lily seemed to get along really well. When she had said that she had picked him up from a bar, he assumed it was going to be a simple one-night stand, but seeing how well they seemed to get along, it could have been something more. Klaus himself hadn't been in a relationship with anyone since his boyfriend, Dave had been killed in an accident. He had had casual sex several times, but none of the people he had been with had made him laugh the way Nathan was making Lily laugh.

'So, if a bear an a shark had a fight, who do you think would win?' Klaus heard Nathan ask. Lily giggled. 'On dry land? I'd say, the bear.' she said.

Klaus was not sure when the banter ended, and when the making-out began. He had not intended to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but hear their moans. He couldn't help feeling almost uncomfortably aroused. He pictured Lily all aroused, naked, her luscious breasts uncovered.... _what the fuck is wrong with me?_ Lily was his roommate and best friend. She had found him on the streets, passed out from an overdose. She took him in, and helped him get sober. He never thought of her that way. She was like a sister to him...okay, maybe not a sister. But then that depends....Klaus's mind turned to the flirtatious relationship between his adopted siblings Luther and Allison.

He had no such qualms about thinking that way about Nathan. That guy could get it. His mouth watered as he thought of his slim body and curly hair and green eyes so much like Klaus's own. He heard a moan from Lily's room, and he thought of how Nathan was kissing his roommate, how he had her hands all over her. How he was undoing her dress. How Lily had her hands in Nathan's curly hair. He thought about Nathan kissing Lily's body and then going down on her. He thought of the positions he would fuck her in.... _fuck, he was hard._

Feeling rather perverted, Klaus began to stroke himself. He picked up pace as his mind created delicious images of his roommate and the guy she was fucking. 

 

'Nice cock, mate.' 

Klaus jumped in surprised. He hurriedly stuck his cock in and turned around to see Nathan, who was looking him up and down. 'Cute.' Nathan said. 'Weird, and probably a pervert. But cute.' Before Klaus knew it, Nathan's lips were on his. 

'Klaus! You stole my guy....' Lily ran and got between the two of them. She did not seem overly upset at the development. 'Let's put on some TV.' she said, placing herself between Klaus and Nathan, and reaching for the remote control. She casually placed a hand on Klaus's thigh, and the other on Nathan's lap.

 

 Lily did not know when she had fallen asleep on the couch, sandwiched between the two guys.  _Two spookily alike looking, deliciously sexy guys_. She could feel Klaus's boner, and she  wondered if it was merely unconscious morning wood, or if it was actually because of her. 

Lily felt that Klaus Hargreeves was a living, walking thirst trap. Not only was he stunning to look at, he was also habituated to wearing as little clothes as possible. He would walk around in their flat, wearing next to nothing, and Lily had to struggle to repress the urges that slim body provoked in her. She didn't think he saw him that way, and she did not want to ruin a good friendship. Especially since Klaus was a recovering addict, who needed her help. Nathan's physical likeliness to Klaus was what drew her to him in the first place, though she couldn't help feeling attracted to his mischievous, bratty self as well. She thought of the impromptu kiss she had witnessed between the two of them.... _god, that was so arousing_. She was indeed a lucky woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily couldn't stop smiling when she woke up. Last night was amazing. True, Nathan was a bit insufferable at times,but he more than made up for it with his sense of humour and bedroom skills.

She quickly whipped up a breakfast as Nathan walked up to her. 'So,I need to go.'

'What, so early?' she heard Klaus's voice. She could make out traces of disappointment in it.

'I'm afraid I have to do my community service. I'll see you.' He went up to Lily and kissed her, and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. Then,much to her surprise, he went up to Klaus and kissed him as well. The sight was extremely arousing. 

'Hey.' Klaus said. 'I  am not your whore.' Lily burst into laughter.

 

Lily sat with her mouth open as Klaus emerged. He was shirtless and was wearing one of her skirts, which was too short for him. She had to struggle not to ogle. 'So, you taking any photos today?'

'Nah. I'm doing sketches for today.' Lily was a freelance artist and photographer, and Klaus often modeled for her in her pictures. Having lost his job due to his drug habit, he had welcomed the opportunity. 

'By the way, I have been clean for six months. We should  go out later and celebrate!'

'Oh I forgot about that!' Lily said, hugging Klaus, and kissing him on the cheek. 'We so should!'

 

Lily spent the day working and trying to ignore the distraction Klaus posed to her. As his roommate, she had gotten used to it, however her encounter with Nathan had changed things. Her attraction to Klaus was enhanced by her attraction to Nathan, who was identical to Klaus in looks. Apart from that, there was Nathan and Klaus's attraction to each other, which was ridiculously arousing. Eventually, she decided to take a break and go out with Klaus to celebrate. Just then, the doorbell rang.

'Nathan?'

'Lily, do you mind if I spend the night? I..I got kicked out.'

'What?'

'My mum kicked me out. Because of her boyfriend. It is complicated.'

'Oh, I'm sorry' Lily said. 'Sure, you can spend the night. Klaus and I were about to go out.'

 

'Is this place full?' Klaus asked. It was a bar Klaus and Lily often frequented. 

'Wait, there seem to be people coming out.' 

'Diego!' Klaus exclaimed. 

'Klaus?'

Diego turned out to be a tall, attractive man who bore no resemblance to Klaus. But then, Lily was pretty sure they were adoptive brothers. He  was with a  pretty young woman who Nathan seemed to recognize.

'You. I know you.' the woman said. 

'You were at the police station when I got arrested. For eating pick and mix.'

Lily stared at him. 'You  _did not_ get arrested for eating pick and mix.'

'Did too.'

'Anyway.' Diego said. 'Eudora and I need to go. Bye, Klaus. And you...you're Lily, right? It was good to see you. And you as well....um...'

'Nathan.'

 

'So, that's your brother? The vigilante?'

'He's not really a vigilante, you know. He's a private detective. Likes taking things into his own hands, but people don't mind, since he's super successful.'

'Does he always dress like a twat?' Nathan asked.

'Nathan!' Lily said, but Klaus just laughed. 'Always.'

 

'So, I wonder which of you is the better kisser.' Lily was mildly drunk, enough to be less inhibited than usual, not so much that she would regret it later. 

'Why don't you find out?'

'Oh, maybe I will.' She inched towards Klaus, and kissed him on the mouth. 

It was amazing. Klaus seemed quite a skilled kisser, and she felt rather annoyed when Nathan pulled her away. 'My turn.' Lily smiled, and attacked Nathan's mouth.

 

 

'That was a great time.' Lily said, on reaching home. 

'The  great time is just to begin.' Nathan said, mischievously. 

'What are we talking about? Three way?' Klaus asked.

'Or a spit-roast maybe?' said Nathan. Lily blushed. The thought of having a threesome with those two beautiful guys was just too much for her to handle. It took all her self control to keep herself from shouting out loud 'Yes! Now!'

Lily was not normally the promiscuous type. She had not been with many guys, and she didn't ever think she'd be up for a threesome with two guys she was not officially dating. However, she wasn't going to turn own a chance of a  life time. It was not like she was hurting anyone....though she did feel a pang in her heart as she thought about her friendship with Klaus. She hoped that it wouldn't be affected too bad. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Klaus's lips and tongue are a national treasure_ , Lily thought as he felt them on her face, her neck, her breasts. He worked them expertly on her nipples and moaned in delight. Nathan on the other hand had one hand under her skirt, while the other was fumbling with the belt of his jeans. Once he managed to undo it, Nathan gave Klaus a quick-and very erotic kiss, and entered her, as she undid Klaus's zipper.

Once Nathan had finished, Klaus went down on her. It did not take her long to finish as well. Nathan then gave her a big , sloppy kiss, and slapped Klaus's ass. Klaus laughed, but Lily could see the laughter didn't really reach his eyes. 'You okay, Klaus?' Lily asked. 'I am fine.' he said. 'This was great.'

 

'What's the matter, dude?'

Lily had fallen asleep. Nathan could see that Klaus wasn't in the best of moods, despite the fun they had had. Klaus hesitated. 'I....I think I am falling for Lily.'

'Oh.' Nathan said. 'Does that mean I can't fuck her anymore? Or you?'

'Nah.' Klaus said. 'That's fine. I am hardly ever exclusive. And I don't think she'd want to prevent this...' Klaus lifted Nathan's shirt and groped his chest. 'From happening.'

'Then, what's the matter?'

Klaus hesitated. 'I am very fond of Lily. I care a lot for her. She saved me, you know. I almost killed myself overdosing once. She helped me clean up, get sober.' He sighed. 'I have been scared of falling in love ever since.....'

'Since what? An ex-girlfriend? Or ex-boyfriend?'

'His name was Dave. He was a military guy. He served in Afghanistan-right on the front line. Can you imagine, he fought in a fucking war, only to return and get killed in an accident here?'

'You loved him?'

Klaus nodded. 'I could never get over it. And I have been afraid of falling in love ever since. Also, I don't know if Lily feels about me the may I feel about her. I don't want to ruin our friendship.'


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus looked gorgeous in the eclectic clothes which had been bought specially for the photoshoot. He wore a shirt that was open in the front, exposing his chest,  and an off sort of trousers with lacing which-according to him-ran up to the 'naked side of his bum-bum'. He gave a seductive pout, as Lily captured it with her camera. She was perfectly professional, and able to reign in her lust with relative ease as she did her job. Nathan,  who was watching seemed to have a completely different story. Lily could see his obvious boner. Klaus did nothing to discourage him, instead he winked at him and licked his lips, momentarily dumbing Nathan's oversmart mouth. 'Klaus!' Lily admonished.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and three people emerged. One of them was a boy who looked about thirteen. One was a woman who looked around Klaus's age. And the third, Lily and Nathan could recognize.  It was Diego.

'Klaus.'Diego said. 'There's something that has happened,  which we need to tell you. Dad has died, of a heart attack. '

'Whaaa....are you serious? Yay!'

Lily was dumbfounded by Klaus's reaction. 'He was a monster.' Diego explained. 'He was a bad man and a worse father. But we're holding a funeral right now, for appearances' sake. You better come.'

 

Later that day, Lily and Nathan found Klaus with a jar of pills. Lily snatched it from his hands. 'Klaus!'

'I....I am sorry, okay! It's just that being around my siblings has stressed me out.'

'Don't do this.' Lily said. 'You can't go down that path again.'

'So, what's the deal with your siblings? That Diego guy looked intimidating as fuck. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.'

'Diego is alright, compared to the others.' Klaus said. 'There's Luther. He's a big dude, and training to be an astronaut or something, though I have no idea how he has the brains for that. Says he wants to go to the fucking moon. He seems to think he's our dad's favourite. He is insufferable,  really.

'And then there's Allison. She escaped into superstardom,  just like I escaped into drugs.'

'Wait, Allison Hargreeves is your sister? She's hot!'

'Oh, shut up.' Klaus said. 'She and Luther have this weird, pseudo-incestous connection. They're not related by blood-we're all adopted- but it's still weird as fuck.'

'Well, look who is talking? You an Nathan look like you could be twins.'

'But we aren't.' Nathan said, planting a kiss on Klaus's lips. 'We're not related at all,  by blood or by law. Unlike those crazy freaks.'

'Then there's Five.' Klaus said. 'That's another crazy thing-we were given numbers,  not names, at least at first. He's a weird one. I don't know why he is Five when technically he is the youngest, though he acts like an old man sometimes. He's weird. Then, there is Vanya, who seems even more of an outcast than I am. And then there's Ben. He was the only one of them I was close to.' Klaus sighed. 'He died a long time ago.'

'Oh.' Lily said. 'I am sorry.'

'You must think it's weird, the way I reacted to my father's death. It is hard to explain how I feel about him. He was rather eccentric. He believed that we had superpowers or something.  He believed I could talk to the dead. He...he shut me up in a room full of dead bodies once.'

'Shit, man.' Nathan said. 'And I thought I had a fucked up childhood,  with my dad leaving and all that. '

'I had it bad as well.'said Lily. 'My dad killed himself when I was six. And my mom, she was weird. So obsessed with her work, she hardly had time for me. And when I was fourteen, she died of a heart attack,  and I had to live with my uncle and aunt, who hated me. But still, it is not as bad as Klaus's childhood,  I guess.'

Klaus poured a drink. 'To our fucked up childhoods. ' he said, raising his glass.


	5. Chapter 5

'Come on, Nathan, join us.' Klaus said. 

Nathan wanted to join then bad. He heard Klaus moan and felt blood rush into his dick.  However,  he restrained himself. 

Everyone was surprised when he had announced that he wanted to be there for Marnie-the girl he was sleeping it-and her baby. Marnie was a lot like Nathan,  however most people didn't think Nathan was the type to be serious and accept responsibility in a relationship. However,  Nathan had decided it was time he had some change in his otherwise reckless, hedonistic life. Besides, he found the idea of being there for Marnie's child strangely appealing. He had grown up without a father's presence, and he liked the idea of ensuring that didn't happen to the kid as well. 

Klaus gave out another moan, and Nathan considered having one last threesome. He decided against it, and stepped out and lit a joint. 

 

'So, you're sure of this?'

Lily had made an announcement-that she was going back to college. She used to be in college,  but bad grades made her drop out. She eventually made a career for herself in art and photography. She met Klaus, and had a great life for a few years. However,  she now started thinking of what else she wanted to do in life, and she had made up her mind. She would go back to school and study art.

'Yes it is, Klaus.' She sighed. 'If you'd be alright,  that is.'

Klaus would be without a job, but that would be alright for the time being.  He had part of the huge Hargreeves inherited, after all. And he had made some plans for his life, as well. He had decided to reconnect with his siblings.  'I mean,  it's like I hardly know them. Diego and I talk occassionally,  but I think he needs take things easy sometimes, and not be such a vigilante all the time. Same with Luther,  he needs to stop obsessing over being a leader. And there's Allison.' Klaus paused for a moment. 'She escaped into superstardom,  just like I escaped into drugs. Then there's Five, young and bitter. And Vanya. I feel like I don't really know her.'

'I am worried you'll get addicted again.'

Klaus kissed Lily on the cheek.  I won't.  I promise. 

Lily sighed. She'd miss them. She'd miss waking up with two excruciatingly sexy near naked hotties wrapped around her. She'd miss watching them make out, and then going for their sloppy seconds. She'd.....she'd also miss the great times they had. The fun. The friendship. 

'Hey.' Klaus said. 'Don't be so depressed. '

'I'm not.' Lily said. 'I'm just thinking of how I'll miss you guys. '

'Well, it's not like we'll never see one another again.' Nathan said. 'I mean, how can you all resist me?'

'Narcissist. ' Lily teased, and Nathan laughed. 'To the three of us.' Klaus said, pouring a drink.

'To the three of us.'


End file.
